creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Happy Birthday to Me!
Hey guys! It's Azu here and today is my birthday! Hooray! During this coming week, I'm going to be busy with preparations for my homeschooling graduation ceremony which is on Saturday the 21st. I bring this up because should I not have my new Haunting Hour Review up by Friday like I usually do, you'll know why. For those who are still interested, yes. I'm still working on my Haunting Hour pasta that I started way back in January of 2015. Once I've gotten all of my graduation stuff out of the way, I should have more time to work on it and hopefully get it done before I'm fifty. Here's the current version of the story: http://pastebin.com/7ykyUnwV Now with that out of the way, let's get into this whole birthday thing. Well, this year I'm going to be eighteen and that means I'm going to be an adult according to United States law. The meaning of this can be best summed up with this here quote from everyone's favorite neighborhood spider: "With great power comes great responsibility." Right now, I don't feel any different than when I was seventeen though. Eh, I'll give it a little bit more time. I plan on going into the gaming or animation field. However, jobs in both of those fields are a bit scarce in the state I live in. So here's what I plan on doing. I'm going to try out some vocational and maybe on the job training. The main Hasbro building is located right in my state and even though it's not entirely related to either field, I still think it could help make my job experience list grow. Sure, I could go to college to learn about gaming and/or animation but I don't see myself commuting back and forth to college like my brother currently does. Personally, I feel that if I'm in the action and not being fed information by one person for like an hour or so, I tend to not only enjoy learning the new skills but I also feel a lot more satisfied as it feels a lot more rewarding and satisfying to me. I might go the Indie Game Programmer route and make entire games by myself. I have a few ideas for games such as one based on the Abandoned by Disney story and one similar to LSD: Dream Emulator except with a bit more story and structure thrown in. However, I'm going to have to train myself to use the programs that will allow me to make these types of games. I'm not guaranteeing that the games will be overnight successes should I choose to make them (and/or complete them) but it's something I've always wanted to do and I'm going to give it my best shot anyway. Part of the reason why I'm interested in going into this field is because I've been inspired by people like Satoshi Tajiri, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Scott Cawthon. In terms of animation, some of my inspirations are Walt Disney, Haiyo Miyazaki, Tex Avery, and Windsor McKay (The guy who made the Little Nemo comics). I'm not sure if I want to actually create the animation or work on the writing aspect of the animated project. I think I might do better with the latter but I might actually draw the images one by one with my own hands (A bit labor intensive sure but I think we could use some purely hand drawn films or TV series again). If I'm going to draw frame by frame, I'm going to need the proper equipment (Drawing Tablet or Ink and Paint with Scanner) and training (Tutorial on how to draw better than notebook doodles). So those are some of my ramblings about my birthday and plans for the future. I'm going to have a lot of fun today and enjoy it while I can because after all, you only get one 18th birthday unless you're in a situation where you live your life over and over again starting from birth. This has been Azu signing out! Category:Blog posts